Maureen and Joanne In The Beginning
by KeepDriving
Summary: Maureen and Joanne when they first meet in college at NYU. This is my first story so bear with me on the horribleness. reviews will make me go faster.
1. Success So Far at NYU

**CHAPTER ONE**

I would never forget that year. The year that I met my future life partner. Maureen Johnson.

We met in our freshman year at NYU. We were roommates. Little did we know how much we had in common. We were both minoring in vocal performance. She was majoring in acting, and I was majoring in law. I know it's a little weird to have completely different majors rooming together, but that's just the way it is. And it was worth it.

When I first met her, I knew that we'd hit it off immediately. We'd become great friends, and to my hope, much more than that. I just hoped that she was a lesbian, just like me. It was highly likely, since I'd learned that at NYU, they don't make a straight person room with a lesbian because of fights that had happened in previous years. Which isn't very smart, because of their "no sex in the dorms" policy. How can they expect two lesbians not to be attracted to each other at all when they live together for a year? It's impossible. It's confusing. I say that NYU needs some better rule-makers.

Anyways, Maureen, right off the bat, I could tell would be a very energetic, friendly person. As soon as I opened up our dorm room, she got up from lying in her bed and ran up to me to hug me. We didn't know each other before, but she made it seem like we did.

"Hi! You must be my new roommate, Joanne. I'm Maureen. What's your major?" she squealed with delight.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you. I'm majoring in law and minoring in vocal performance. And you?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm minoring in vocals, too! I'm majoring in acting, though." There was a long silence between us. Maureen broke the silence with, "Hey, don't they have some kind of policy where straight girls can't room with lesbian girls?"

"Yeah, why?" I responded. Slowly, it all came to my. My mini-fantasy had come true. One of the hottest girls I had ever seen would spend an entire year with me. And better yet, she was lesbian too!

She sent me a smile telling me that it was true about her, and I sent one back giving her the message.

"So, do you want me to help you unpack your things or something?" she asked after our smile communication.

"Uhm, yeah. That would be great. Thanks. I guess I'm sleeping in the bed that isn't already covered with blankets and sheets, right?" I examined Maureen's living space. She wasn't the neatest person I'd ever met, but then again she wasn't the messiest. She was also just moving in. I couldn't expect her to have unpacked everything and put in its exact spots yet, could I?

"So, when did you get here?" I asked as she helped me make my bed.

"Oh, just about two hours before you did. I had time to make my bed and take out my clothes and get out my books. All I have to do is put up my posters and set up my computer. Oh, and get my toiletries out. I also had time for the most wonderful nap of my life."

"Oh. Fun. Well, now you get to help me unpack!" I shouted with sarcastic delight. It would be fun to unpack with her, but I doubt she wanted to. She probably wanted to go take another nap or watch T.V. or something. But she ended up helping me organize all of my things and I helped her finish organizing her things.

When we were finished taking a well-deserved nap in our "new" beds, we took a shower and decided to order delivery from the NYU Pizza Palace. While we waited for our meal, we talked nonstop. About things that we didn't really even NEED to know about each other. We just kind of wanted to get to know each other. We talked about our high schools, our previous girlfriends, if we'd ever been with a guy what we'd do with them, our families, and the small stuff like our favorite colors or T.V. shows. It turned out that we had a lot in common. We'd both gone to high schools that we hated, we were both still friends with our ex girlfriends, we both loved our families but doubted whether or not they loved us back, both of our favorite colours were green (the color of life and nature), and we both liked the same shows and movies. We were both a little upset when the pizza man came with our food because we had to stop talking and start eating.


	2. A Bold Statement

1Over the next week before classes started, Maureen and I became best friends. I don't think I'd ever had a better friend! Not even my ex girlfriends! This was amazing, and I knew that it would continue to be amazing for years to come.

Through the week, we talked about our life stories. We gave out every little detail we could remember. We'd found out more about each other in a week than I had about my girlfriends in a month.

One other thing that we'd talked about was what we liked to see in a girl. I went first. "Well, first they have to have a great singing voice so we can sing together." I paused as we laughed together. "They also have to have amazing eyes that I could stare at all day. They have to be energetic and excited about life and not afraid of who they are. They have to be perfect."

As soon as I said the last sentence, Maureen's expression lit up. She knew I'd been talking about her the whole time, and I was glad. "Well, for ME," she said, "I prefer chocolate over vanilla, if you know what I'm saying. But only for a short time. Soon I'm going to prefer vanilla." Again, she paused to laugh. "They have to know when it's time to be serious and when it's time to have fun. They have to be able to cry in front of me, or maybe even in my shoulder. It all makes me feel special, like we're the only people in the world. Oh, how I wish that you knew how I really felt about you, Joanne."

As soon as SHE said that last sentence, I gave a very confused look to her. Had she realized that she said that out loud?

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked in unison with my thoughts.

"Yeah, I think you did. I'm glad. Because I wish I knew how I really felt about you, Maureen." As soon as I finished saying that, I grabbed her and pulled her in close to me. I gave her a passionate kiss, one that I'd probably never give again. I wanted to experiment. To see how she felt about it. To see how she really felt about _me_.

I'd gotten the reaction I was hoping for. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, asking me the same questions I'd asked her with my "mouth-to-mouth communication". I'd obviously answered her how she wanted, because she pulled me in closer and gave me one of the most amazing kisses I'd ever had in my life. I couldn't wait for more. I couldn't stand this. I _needed_ more. I gave some sort of signal that told her to lie down on the couch we'd been talking on for a week, and she obeyed. I laid down on top of her, stroking her gentle brown curls that I'd slowly been falling in love with. I did all of this without breaking the best kiss of my life.

I finally broke the kiss after ten minutes and lay down on the couch next to her. I couldn't stop staring into her sea blue eyes. They were gorgeous. I didn't know how the hell I would ever make it to class next week without her. I'd have to take a picture of her and paste it to my forehead so I could stare at it all day. I know, I'm sounding a little desperate, but Maureen was beautiful in more than one way. She had a beautiful personality. Excited, energetic, bubbly, friendly, and warm. I had no idea why she liked me. I wasn't much of anything. Serious, smart, quiet, shy (or at least I thought so until that day where I made my daring move), and not easily befriended. I don't know. Somehow, Maureen and I must have just bonded. God must love me, because he's sent me the most beautiful angel he has.

"Maureen, does this mean..." I asked eagerly, wanting to know whether or not we were more than friends like I'd hoped or just friends.

"Yes. I definitely want to be more than friends. You're too beautiful and cute to turn down!"

God, I loved her smile. It was a confident, yet innocent smile. She was smiling for a purpose. To let the world know that she was happy. To let the world know that she'd met an amazing person. I could fall in love with her just for her smile.

I'm beginning to sound very pathetic, but its true. Falling in love with my college roommate.


	3. The First REAL Date

**Okay guys, so this is the third chapter. I might not have the fourth done for a while, so bear with me. Let me know what you think about them so far. **

**XOXO chelsea**

**

* * *

**As I returned from the bedroom of our dorm room, I saw Maureen sitting on the couch watching MTV. I walked over and sat next to her, resting my head on her chest. She put her arm over my shoulder, and I struggled to do the same since I'd been laying on my arm. 

"I'm so glad I met you," she said out of the blue.

"I am too. You're the most amazing person I've ever met in my entire life. No lies," I responded. I wasn't lying. I would never lie about that to her. She was absolutely amazing. Her eyes, her figure, her hair, her personality, her energy, her spirit overall. Amazing. Yep.

This mini-conversation led us to a kiss. I'd only known her for two weeks and we were already falling in love. This was the best year of my life. I pulled her in closer to me and sent her messages with my lips on hers. _Do you want to go to dinner tonight? Out in the city? _I was saying to her.

_Of course. I'd love that. I'd go anywhere with you, baby,_ she said back. SCORE! I just had to decide where I was going to take her. I knew some pretty nice restaurants around town, but I thought it might be best to take her to a café or something. Something small and quaint and cozy. Somewhere where I could reach her feet under the table.

"Café Jose?" I asked her eagerly.

"That sounds great," she responded. "Just let me get my shoes on. And maybe I should change into something a little more decent than sweat pants and a tee-shirt. I'll be right back."

I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait. My first _real_ date with Maureen. I mean, sure, we'd had little "episodes" where we kissed for a while, or where we ate pizza together and talked or something, but we've never really been in public together. And now that classes had started and we were settled into our rooms and our classes, it was the right time. I also decided to take her out to go shopping a little bit after we ate a little dinner. This would be great.

Maureen came out of her room wearing her _and_ my favorite jeans and a low-cut pink shirt. She. Looked. Hot. I couldn't help but give her a devilish smile.

"Ready?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Always."

We left the dorm room, locked the door, took the elevator down to the bottom floor, and debated whose car to take to the café. We eventually decided on Maureen's car, agreeing to take mine the next time we went somewhere.

When I saw her car, I blinked in astonishment. It was a lot better than I'd expected it to be. A 65 Mustang convertible. Really nice. I couldn't wait to get there. This would be amazing.

I climbed into the front passenger seat next to Maureen, whose hand I grabbed as soon as she put it on the clutch. She looked up at me to see my smile beaming back at her. She smiled back and told me how beautiful she thought I was when I smiled. I responded with, "You have obviously never looked in a mirror before to notice how much more beautiful you are than me." Before she started the car, she gave me another long kiss. I could honestly say at that point that she meant the world to me.

When we arrived at the café, I picked the seat that I always sat at with my friends and previous girlfriends. It was the best seat in the house. We walked over and sat down across from each other at the two-person round table. It was quite a small table, so we could reach each other's feet underneath. Which we'd already realized, because we were stroking each other under the table with our feet and legs.

"Hey, what can I get you guys?" said the waiter that came up to the table. I didn't even notice that he walked up until he said anything because I'd been staring at Maureen. Again.

"Oh, I'll have a coffee to start," said Maureen. So predictable. But we _were_ at a café, and café in Spanish is coffee. Get it? Yeah.

"I'll have the same. We're not quite ready to order our meals yet," I told the waiter. He nodded his head and said that he'd be right back with our coffee.

I decided to try to look at the menu while Maureen looked at me. I don't know why I should have even looked at it, though, because I'd been there so much, but I did anyways. Maybe I wanted to try something new. That year was all something new to me. The college, the dorm room, the roommate, Maureen, and so much more. What else could I do but try something else new?

I finally chose the chicken strips with french fries. Maureen chose the spaghetti, being a huge fan of Lady and the Tramp. I liked that.

The night had turned out exquisite for both me and Maureen. We loved the café date and wanted to do it more often. Oh, and Maureen insisted that we do the spaghetti kiss that they do in the Lady and the Tramp. I didn't object. Afterwards I asked her if she wanted to go shop around a little bit and she said no, that she just wanted to get home and rest a little bit. I knew what she meant by rest. She meant make out. So that's what we did. She drove us home and we made out.

There was one problem with Maureen: how was I supposed to tell my parents about her?


	4. An Unforgettable Evening

**Okay guys. So I do not own Maureen or Joanne or NYU or the Life Cafe or Mr. or Mrs. Johnson or any of that. I just own the story. Mmkay? Oh,and this chapter might not be for you little kids out there trying to read this. So if you are below the age of 14 or so, then DO NOT READ ON!!! Hey, don't say I didn't warn you!!**

**Reviews are muchh appreciated.

* * *

**

When my decision came on how to approach my parents about Maureen, Maureen helped me decide on meeting them for dinner with Maureen at the Life Café. That was another great place to go, according to Maureen, to break some news to other people. I called my mother and father at our house.

"Hello?" my father answered.

"Hi, Dad. It's Joanne. Listen, do you and Mom want to meet me at this great café so we can catch up a little? I have someone I want you to meet."

"Hm, I don't know. Let me check with your mother. Hold on," he said as he went to talk to my mother. I heard them talking in the background, and it sounded dull, as if they knew that something would go wrong if they came. "Well, your mother and I may regret this in the future, but sure. Where is it and what time?"

"It's at the Life Café on 44th and 7th. Meet us there at, oh, around 3:00 tomorrow? It'll be less crowded and we can get our favorite seat." Wow. It was all sinking in very slowly, but my parents had actually said that they'd come. I was a bit surprised for some reason. I probably expected my parents to think that since I wanted them to meet someone, it would definitely turn out bad in the end and I would have to blame it on my parents. But they didn't think that yet, so I was good.

"Sounds good. We'll see you then. Love you!" my dad called to me.

"Love you too! Kisses to mom please!"

"Alright. Will do. Bye honey!"

"Bye, Daddy!" I hung up the phone and a smile slowly crept across my face. My parents were actually going to try to approve Maureen. That was a first.

"Hey, honey. Who were you on the phone with?" Maureen called from the other room.

"My dad. I asked if he could meet us at the Life Café tomorrow at three. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great, baby. Let's celebrate..." Maureen trailed off of her sentence and "finished" it with a devilish smile. I knew exactly what she meant by celebrate. I was totally ready for it, but before I could ask her anything about it, she got up from the couch and ran to her bed, pulling me with her.

"Wow. Feeling daring today, aren't we?" I said to Maureen, in the sexiest voice that I could. "But before anything happens, you don't have any diseases or anything, right?"

"Nope. You?" Maureen said, trying to get as close to me as she could.

"Nope. Okay. I'm ready now," I said with a smile. I pulled her close to me and started kissing her as passionately as my mouth would let me. She tasted so sweet, like oranges. Or maybe some other citrus fruit. But it didn't matter. I loved anything and everything about her.

I felt her tongue trying to gain access to my mouth by poking at my lips embracing hers. I gave her tongue the access, and she began stroking mine innocently. I returned the favor and stroked hers. I had forgotten about the gum I had in my mouth until Maureen stole it from me and began to savor the flavor.

I wanted things to get a little more juicy. I reached my hands under her shirt and caressed her stomach and hips, and slowly worked on taking her shirt off completely. All without giving up our mouth music. She did the same for me. She carefully stroked my hips and back and stomach and helped take my shirt off. The only time our kiss was aborted was when we lifted our shirts over our head.

Things still weren't up to my liking. I was feeling bold, so I put my hands on her back and slowly crept down to the elastic waistline of her sweat pants. I ignored the waistline to reach her ass. It was a nice one, from what I could feel. I squeezed it once before I actually took the pants off. This would definitely be a memorable day. She did the same for me. Soon, we were both naked on Maureen's bed making out (still). It STILL wasn't enough for me. I was a sex-driven woman that day. I couldn't wait for more. I needed some right there, right then.

I decided to venture away from Maureen's mouth and explored her neck and chest. Everything was amazing. Her hair smelled of peaches and lemons----two of my favorite scents. Oh my goodness, everything was getting better and better by the second.

I continued to venture farther south and grabbed a hold of her nipple with my teeth. I have never been known as a biter, but again, I was feeling daring with Maureen. I rolled it around with my teeth, then I circled my tongue around it. She must have enjoyed it, because she arched her back and moaned, "Oh, baby. Joanne! Mmmmh..." Apparently she never knew I was this... how shall I put it... outgoing. Well, she'd better get used to it!

Eventually, Maureen had laid down on her back on the bed, and I was straddling her out of breath. I hadn't breathed all that much. We'd been kissing too much to mind breathing. Of course, I was making out with her again as I was straddling her.

"My turn," Maureen said flirtatiously. I didn't hesitate to replace her spot on the bed. She tried something different with me. She decided to venture even more south than I had. She parted my legs for me and began massaging me with her two thumbs. Let me tell you, no one in my past relationships had ever made me feel so good. Honest to God.

When she was done massaging me, she lowered her head into me and began exploring inside me with her tongue. Man, oh man, did it feel good. She circled her tongue around and around, and I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. I could also feel her cleaning up any mess I would have made, if you know what I mean. She dug her head deeper into me, as deep as her tongue would let her. I decided to help out with that one. I grabbed her hair viciously and pulled her in closer to me. "Hell yeah, Maureen." That was all I could say. I couldn't think of any words to describe my feelings at that moment.

An hour later, we lay in bed together beside each other. I couldn't stop staring into her gorgeous eyes. "I love you, Maureen." I couldn't help but saying it. I wanted to hold off on saying it for a while until I got to know her a _little_ better, but I couldn't resist. I loved her, and I had to tell her. I was just afraid that she wouldn't love me back.

"I love you, Joanne." Wait. What? Did she just seriously say what I think she said? Oh my gosh. This couldn't be happening.

We gave each other another long romantic kiss. We ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. That was something I'd wanted to do with someone my whole life. Fall asleep in their arms. It was finally happening.


	5. Mission Accomplished

1"Oh my gosh, where is my good sweater? JOANNE!! Why aren't you helping me get ready?! I have to meet your parents, you know!!" Maureen was shouting through the dorm room.

"Calm down, Maureen. I'm sure you'll be fine. My parents will love you. Don't worry!!" I responded.

She walked up to me slowly and somewhat seductively and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Are you sure? After all, I _did_ help turn you into an 'older' woman last night," she said with a giggle. I leaned in for a kiss and started our mouth music up again.

I caught a quick glance of the clock and pulled away from Maureen.

"Holy shit, Maureen. We have to go. Look at the time," I said to Maureen as I was walking to get my coat.

She glanced over her shoulder at the clock. "What's wrong? Its only 2:30. I thought we were meeting them there at 3," Maureen said nonchalantly. "It's good to be fashionably late."

"Not with my parents! Let's go and I'll tell you the story on the way there."

As we were pulling up to the Life Café, Maureen was trying to get everything through her head that I'd told her about my parents. "So, you're saying that they would disapprove of me if we had arrived late because your parents are that OCD type who can't stand late people and mess and disorder... Is that about it?"

"Oh, come on... Well, yeah. That's pretty much it," I said with a laugh.

I found a place to park the car on the curbside and got out nervously. I walked around to the other side of the car to notice Maureen, still in the car, staring at the dashboard. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. I opened the door for her and tried to figure out what was up. "Maureen, what's wrong, baby?"

"I can't do it. Let's go home," was all she could say. I was still confused.

"Baby, what's going on? You were so excited about this a minute ago."

"I know. But I changed my mind. I'm not that great with parents. Let's just go back to the dorm room."

"Honey, I'm sure it'll be fine. You know, I'm the one who was freaking out a minute ago and you were the one calming me down. Come on, babe. It can't be that hard. I'm sure they'll love you, like I said before back at the dorm room." I noticed her expression become a little more relaxed.

"You're right. What's not to love about this?" she said pointing to herself. This caused the two of us to laugh together.

"Come on, let's go inside and sit down. We still have another five minutes until we're considered late." I helped Maureen out of the car and we linked arms as we walked to the entrance of the Life Café.

As soon as we entered, the waiter walked up to us and gave Maureen a welcoming hug, as if they'd known each other their whole life. "Hey, Chris! How have you been? It's been a while!" Maureen shouted to him.

"Hey, Mo! I've been good. How about you?"

"I've started my freshman year at NYU with my roommate, Joanne. Joanne, meet Christopher, my best friend since eighth grade. Chris, Joanne, my girlfriend."

I reached my hand out to shake his hand, and he accepted. "Nice to meet you. Sorry to cut this meeting short, but my parents are already here and I don't want them to think we're being late on purpose. I guess we can talk a little more later," I said to Chris. He had a disappointed look on his face, but he understood. He let us go and we walked over to where my mom and dad were sitting.

"Ah, Joanne. So nice to see you after such a long time," my mom said.

"Mom, it's been two and a half weeks since I last saw you. Hello to you too. Hi dad," I said to them while hugging the two.

"Hey, Kitten," my dad said. I hated it when he called me that, but I had to keep him in a good mood so that when I introduced Maureen to them, he'd be happy.

I sat down across from my parents, and Maureen slid in the chair next to me. I was getting a little nervous, but I could tell that Maureen was a lot more concerned than I was.

"So, you had someone for us to meet?" my mom said, directing my father's attention to Maureen.

"Yes. This is my new roommate, Maureen." My parents seemed satisfied so far.

"Nice to meet you, Maureen," said my dad. He shook Maureen's hand, and with the way that Maureen was staring into nothing, I could definitely tell that she was as nervous as an aichmophobic person in a needle factory. She was nervous as hell. I had to pull her aside for a minute and talk to her.

"Hey, Mom? Dad? Could you excuse me and Maureen for just one minute?"

"Sure, honey," my dad responded.

I pulled Maureen into the bathroom so we could talk. "Maureen, what is going on? Why are you so nervous? My parents are nice, accepting people. I'm sure you'll make a great impression. What's the problem?" I asked, very concerned.

She stared at me blankly, not knowing what to say. Finally, she spoke. "I don't know what's wrong with me, baby. I'm sorry. I'm ruining my chances of getting accepted by your parents. I'm really sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I mean, with my last girlfriend, her parents thought I was a bad influence on her. And with the girlfriend before that, her parents thought I was rude and insensitive and that her daughter deserved more. I don't know honey, maybe I'm just scared at their reaction. That it will turn out like my past relationships. I'm sorry..." Maureen trailed off while I pondered what she said.

"Honeybear, I'm sure that my parents will love you. You just have to believe they will. How could they not love you? You're smart, you're funny, you're talented, you've got a great body, and you make me happy. As long as I'm happy, they're happy. Trust me."

"Oh my goodness, baby. I'm so sorry. I don't know why this keeps happening. I should be happy to be meeting your parents. Why does this keep happening? Ugh. You know what, I'm just gonna go out there and do my best. I'll try not to, you know, do what I just did. Sound like a plan?"

I laughed and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." I kissed her quickly before venturing back outside.

"You two girls okay?" asked my father.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Maureen. So far, so good.

"Okay, as I was saying before, this is Maureen. She's my roommate. But there's something else," I said to my parents, leaving them in suspense.

"What is it, dear?" my mother said.

"We're, well, we're girlfriends."

My parents' mouths dropped. They already knew that I was a lesbian, so why did they act so surprised?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," my mom said with a smile. "We're so happy for you! Maureen's been the best girlfriend you've had since, well since ever!"

I could see Maureen become happier by the second. She'd been accepted!

"Okay, good. We were a little worried you wouldn't approve of us. Thanks, guys, for being so understanding," I said with relief.

"Of course we're understanding, Joanne! We're your parents! We love you," said my dad.

"Well, we best get going. We don't have a lot of time to spare before I have to go to work. I'll see you later, Jo," said my mom.

"Bye! Nice meeting you two," said Maureen happily.

"You too! Hey, Joanne, bring her over to our house sometime!"

"Will do! Bye! Love you," I said back to my parents.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
